


Apple

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Apples, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Fruit, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge and Keith have a very important conversation about--you guessed it--fruit. Though this has no relation to 'pen pineapple apple pen'.Oneshot/drabble





	Apple

"Keith, you have a problem," Pidge said flatly one day, and before he could say anything in return right away, they made sure to continue. "You think every round fruit is an apple."

"What? Pssh." Keith rolled his eyes. "I totally do not."

"Okay, okay." But then Pidge held something up. It was a fruit, yeah, and in reality it was a bunch of cherries. "What are these then?"

"...uh, tiny apples."

That's what Pidge thought. Then they pointed at a pumpkin. "And what's this?"

"Halloween apples."

Yeah, seems legit. 


End file.
